1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a recording medium storing a screen controlling program, a delivery system and a screen controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image input and output apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals have been installed in or connected to networks in many business organizations. The image input and output apparatuses play a great role in measures of making business more efficient. Especially, an image delivery system of making computerization and distribution of paper documents more efficient becomes increasingly important. A major element forming the image delivery system is an information processing apparatus used as an image input apparatus such as a scanner and an image processing server such as a delivery server. Plural workflows are registered in conformity with various tasks and uses. One or plural operation flows are defined in the plural workflows. A user can carry out a scan by selecting a suitable workflow for the work from an operations panel of a scanner.
In order to enhance convenience in the image delivery system, there is a technique in which the bibliographic information is set in the delivered image data. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique by which input bibliographic information is associated with flow definition data defining a workflow, and the workflow is carried out based on the flow definition data to which the bibliographic information is associated.
Meanwhile, a technique of reducing a cumbersome process for the user is being developed. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of easily changing an operations screen which is displayed on a multifunction peripheral in correspondence with the workflow.
In an input screen for inputting the above described bibliographic information, the user can input or select the bibliographic information in items set up by an administrator and included in a selected workflow. For example, if bibliographic information pieces of image data which can be stored are set up in a folder of a document controlling server in a delivery destination, there is a case where the bibliographic information input by the user is set up in the bibliographic information of the document controlling server. At this time, the administrator associates the previous bibliographic information of the document controlling server with the bibliographic information set up by the user one-by-one.
FIG. 1 illustrates a screen example 1 of the management tool for administrating the bibliographic information. Referring to FIG. 1, Web server using a Microsoft Office SharePoint Server (MOSS) of Windows (“Windows” is a registered trademark) is the document controlling server. The “column of MOSS” 101 illustrated in FIG. 1 includes bibliographic information of the document controlling server. The “setup value” illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a setup value (bibliographic information) associated with the bibliographic information of the document controlling server. The “column of MOSS” is associated with “setup value” existing in the same row as that of the “column of MOSS”.
FIG. 2 illustrates a screen example 2 of the management tool for managing the bibliographic information. The screen illustrated in FIG. 2 is displayed by pressing the “add button” 103 illustrated in FIG. 1. An example illustrated in FIG. 2 associates a column 201 for selecting bibliographic information set in the “MOSS” with bibliographic information set by the user one-by-one. There are a selection mode and an input mode in the bibliographic information set by the user. In a case of the selection mode, options are displayed inside a column 202. The column 202 is input in a column 203 by an administrator in a case of the input mode. It is determined by a user whether the selection mode or the input mode is used by a radio button 204.
As described, the administrator associates the bibliographic information of the document controlling server with the bibliographic information set up by the user one-by-one as illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. Therefore, a burden of the administrator is large. As described in Patent Document 2, the user may change or select items of the bibliographic information in the setup screen.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-97586        Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-260906        